


You're safe with me.

by Anonymously_Anon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Psychological Trauma, That's right prowl. Help the poor scientist out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously_Anon/pseuds/Anonymously_Anon
Summary: Welcome to the first fan fiction with your host: Anonymously_Anon.This is my first fic of anything. I hope you guys do enjoy.
Relationships: Perceptor/Prowl (Transformers)
Kudos: 13





	You're safe with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first fan fiction with your host: Anonymously_Anon.
> 
> This is my first fic of anything. I hope you guys do enjoy.

Perceptor was in battle today and overlord showed up, the wreckers were forced to stand down and retreat. That show had perceptor terrified, he couldn’t stop the tears from trying to break free of his optics. Going to the most secluded place in the base.

Prowl found him though, he always does. Not speaking a word, the police cruiser sits behind perceptor and presses the microscope to his chest. Prowl took perceptor’s hands in his own, holding them as if that will help them stop shaking.

“P-prowl… I-I can’t… He’s.. here…. I can.. Sense h-him..” Perceptor brokenly said as the shaking in his frame seemed to get worse by the second. 

“Shh. He’s not here, percy. He can’t get to you, I won’t let him.” Prowl shushed him, pulling perceptor as close as possible. “Calm down. Breathe with me.” He took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to get perceptor to follow his lead but was met with shaky and uneven breaths.

“I-..I can’t.. I.. c-can’t..I-” Perceptor repeated the same words over and over again, He grips prowl’s hands in a vice-grip. His head was fuzzy, he couldn’t stop freaking out, he could sense overlord watching him. He was hyperventilating at this point.

Prowl kissed perceptor’s damp cheeks, nuzzling his head. “Perceptor. Percy. Calm down. Breathe with me, you can do it. Inhale, 1..”

The sniper took a shaky deep breath and held it until prowl stopped counting.

“..2...3...4...5… Exhale, perceptor.” 

Perceptor exhaled, he was slowly calming down. His shaking died down a little, he relaxed against prowl’s chest. 

“That’s it. Relax.” Prowl soothe the sniper. “I’ll take you off schedule next week. Just you and me. You’ll be safe, alright?” Prowl smiled when perceptor nodded. The police cruiser hugged perceptor tighter, whispering soft words to him as perceptor’s eye dimmed into recharge. “You’re safe with me.”

  
  



End file.
